


A Bench (and A Bunch) of Confessions

by MordorIsCalling



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue-Only, Flirting, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Good Uncle Bilbo Baggins, Good Uncle Thorin, M/M, Meet-Cute, Playgrounds, no beta we are badass like Eowyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MordorIsCalling/pseuds/MordorIsCalling
Summary: “You barely know me, Bilbo.”“We could... we could change that, i-if... if you’d like?”“Okay.”“What? I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that.”“I said, okay. I’d like that.”“Oh. That’s wonderful.”
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	A Bench (and A Bunch) of Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my dear Bagginshield folks! I've missed you ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Here I come, with a fic that's supposed to be a writing exercise of sorts. The thing is, I _love_ writing dialogue, but a dialogue-only story? Now, that's a challenge. It was fun tho :D 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 💕💕

“Fíli! Remember not to push Kíli on the swing too hard!”

“I know!”

“Frodo, be careful on the slide!”

“Yes, uncle!”

...

“Good morning.”

“Hello.”

“I’m sorry to bother you but... your sons seem to have made friends with my nephew.”

“They’re my nephews.”

“Oh, forgive me, they look like they’re yours.”

“I get that a lot.”

“You’re not offended, I hope?”

“No, I don’t mind.”

“Good, good. Should we sit? There aren’t many free benches left.”

“Good idea.”

“Maybe that one?”

“Yeah.”

....

“I heard you call your nephew Frodo. Interesting name.”

“Well, thank you, I suppose. My family has a history of... interesting names. I’m Bilbo.”

“I’m Thorin.”

“Nice to meet you, Thorin.”

“You too, Bilbo.”

“Your nephews are Fíli and Kíli if I heard that correctly?”

“Yes. Fíli is the older one, with blond hair. Kíli is the little dark-haired terror.”

“How old are they?”

“Fíli is seven, Kíli is four.”

“Little terrors indeed.”

“How old is Frodo?”

“He’s six. Not that much of a little terror but still mischievous.”

....

“By the way, Fíli and Kíi are lovely names, I think.”

“Their father’s name was Víli, the boy’s names are derived from his. Family tradition.”

“His name... was?”

“Yes... car crash.”

“O-oh goodness, I’m so sorry.”

“Thank you. It was a few years ago, my sister and the boys are better now.”

“They’re your sister’s sons, then?”

“Yes. She’s a single mum but I try to help her as much as I can.”

“How lovely of you, Thorin.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Hah, I don’t think so, but let’s leave it at that.”

...

“What about you, Bilbo?”

“What about me?”

“You’re helping a sibling too?”

“Oh, no, actually. Frodo is the son of my cousins, Primula and Drogo but... they’re gone.”

“My condolences.”

“Thank you.”

“He calls you uncle, though.”

“It’s easier this way.”

....

“Uncle Bilbo, uncle Bilbo!”

“What is it, my dear boy?”

“I’m hungry!”

“Well then, let’s go home. Say goodbye to your friends.”

“Bye Fili! Bye Kili!”

“Bye Frodo!”

“Bye Frodo!”

“Goodbye, Thorin. It was lovely meeting you.”

“You too, Bilbo. I will see you around?”

“I should hope so, yes. Have a nice day.”

“You too.”

***

“Good morning, Thorin.”

“Hello, Bilbo.”

“Can I sit with you?”

“Sure.”

“Go play with Fíli and Kíli, Frodo.”

“Yayyy!”

“He seems excited.”

“If only you knew, Thorin. He refused to stop talking about Fíli and Kíli for the past week. He dragged me here every day because he wanted to see them again but you weren’t here. We slowly were losing hope.”

“Fíli and Kíli talked about Frodo a lot too but I couldn’t take them here. Work was busy.”

“Oh? What do you do? If you don’t mind me asking, of course.”

“I run a jeweller store, we sell the jewellery we make. I had three commissions for engagement rings only this past week. The clients had vague ideas about how they’d like them to look, so we spent a lot of time on each project. At least I started making the first one.”

“That sounds fascinating.”

“Just the family business I took over.”

“I think you’re far too humble, Thorin.”

“Indeed?”

“Well, that’s what I think about you.”

“You barely know me, Bilbo.”

“We could... we could change that, i-if... if you’d like?”

“Okay.”

“What? I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

“I said, okay. I’d like that.”

“Oh. That’s wonderful.”

...

“So, Bilbo, what do _you_ do?”

“Nothing as exciting as making jewellery, I’m afraid. I’m a literary translation professor at Rivendell University. Oh, and a landlord. _That_ takes much more work than you’d think.”

“A professor? That’s something.”

“Why, thank you.”

“You look young for a professor.”

“Is that a compliment?”

“If you want it to be.”

“Are you –”

“Uncle Thoriiiiiiin!”

“What is it, Kíli?”

“I want to pee.”

“Okay. Fíli, come, we’re going home! Kíli, have you said goodbye to Frodo?”

“Goodbye, Frodo!”

“Good. There you are, Fíli. You’ve said goodbye to Frodo, have you? Good lad. Come on, you two.”

“Thorin?”

“Yes?”

“Same time next week?”

“Sounds good. Have a good day, Bilbo.”

“You too, Thorin.”

***

“Is this seat taken?”

“Oh, hello, Thorin!”

“Hello.”

“Please sit down. Frodo is already waiting for you on the playground, boys.”

“Woohoo!”

“Goodness, Thorin, look at that. They really like each other, don’t they?”

“Yeah. I think we should exchange numbers.”

“Oh?”

“We could arrange a play date some time. The boys do like Frodo.”

“That’s a lovely idea. Could you give me your phone, please? I’ll add my numbers to your contacts.”

“Sure.”

“Now add your number to mine.”

“There you go.”

“Wait. Thorin Durin? _The_ Durin?”

“No other Durins in Eriador.”

“Wow. You mentioned a jewellery business but I’d have never thought you meant _the_ biggest jewellery company in the area.”

“Now you know.”

“Indeed.”

“Does it intimidate you?”

“Not particularly, no. I think you should learn that it takes much more to intimidate me, Thorin.”

“Good.”

...

“Bilbo Baggins?”

“That’s me.”

“I recall a famous travel writer whose name was Belladonna Baggins.”

“That would be my mum. Goodness, I can tell you all about her. Actually, are you free this weekend? Because I am, so I thought –”

“Me and Dís are taking the boys on a hiking trip.”

“Oh, all right–”

“You and Frodo can come. I’m sure Dís won’t mind.”

“If you say so.”

“She wants to meet you anyway.”

“Does she?”

“The boys talk about mister Boggins a lot. She’s curious.”

“Mister _Boggins_? Oh goodness me.”

“Yeah – Bilbo. Your laugh’s beautiful.”

“O-oh, um. Thank you... Well, but look at the time! It’s getting late. Frodo! Time to go!”

“But uncle!”

“No buts, my dear boy! We’ll be late.”

“But!”

“You’ll see Fíli and Kíli on the weekend.”

“I will?”

“He will, Mister Boggins?”

“Yes, Fíli, me and Thorin are taking you three on a trip!”

“YAYYY!”

“YAYYY!”

“YAYYY!”

“My ears.”

“Indeed, Thorin, indeed. Well, then. See you soon?”

“See you soon, Bilbo.”

***

“Thorin!”

“Bilbo.”

“Long time no see!”

“We saw each other three days ago.”

“It’s called a joke, Thorin.”

“You didn’t make it clear.” 

“Oh, hush. Our bench is free, let’s go.”

“Fíli, Kíli, don’t get Frodo into trouble!”

“They won’t listen to you if they don’t want to.”

“Thank you, Bilbo.”

“Glad to be of service.”

....

“Saturday was fun.”

“It was. Dís likes you.”

“Really? Here I thought she only tolerated me.”

“She just likes being scary. She’s a hell of a woman.”

“Oh, yes. She reminds me of my dear Primula. It’s a shame they could've never met.”

“Yeah.”

...

“Dís’s scariness reminds me of her brother.”

“I don’t _like_ being scary.”

“True, you just are.”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t be so grumpy about it. I’m sure there’re many who’d consider your scary looks appealing. I definitely see the appeal.”

“Bilbo, what–”

“Do you want a cupcake?”

“A what?”

“I’ve brought cupcakes. My dad’s secret recipe. Here. Help yourself, please.”

“It’s... it’s really good, Bilbo.”

“Thank you. I’m a good cook, if I do say so myself. I love cooking and baking. I like food in general, I... well. I think it shows.”

“I like it.”

“Beg your pardon?”

“I like it. I like the way you look.”

“That’s... really nice of you to say, Thorin, but –”

“Bilbo.”

“Yes?”

“We could cook something together.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t cook often, I don’t have time for it. You could teach me, though.”

“Teach you?”

“We could meet at my place. We would cook together, then have dinner, talk or watch something –”

“But Frodo... I don’t have anyone to babysit him.”

“Dís said she could.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. She said that I’m an idiot because... Bilbo, listen. I’ve been smiling for the past few weeks more than I had been for the past years of my life. Your text brighten my day and–”

“Thorin–”

“I want to date you, Bilbo.”

“ _Oh_.”

“I understand if you don’t want that–”

“Thorin, you silly man. There’s nothing I want more.”

“Truly?”

“Yes.

....

“Thorin, your smile is _breathtaking_.”

“Look who’s talking–”

“UNCLE BILBO!”

“UNCLE THORIN!”

“Goodness, Frodo!”

“Kíli! What happened?”

“Fíli jumped from the swing and he fell and...”

“Let me look... It’s just a scraped knee.”

“But he’s crying, mister Thorin!”

“It’s because it hurts, Frodo.”

“Oh.”

“I think we should all go home.”

“Good idea, Bilbo. Let’s go, boys.”

“Come on, Frodo.”

“Bilbo?”

“Yes, Thorin?”

“I’ll see you at the weekend?”

“Of course.”

***

“Bilbo.”

“Good morning, Thorin.”

“Now it is.”

“Goodness, Thorin my dear, just sit down and don’t say such things.”

“You didn’t mind it two days ago.”

“Sunday was different.”

“Indeed?”

“Yes.”

“Thorin.”

“What is it, Bilbo?”

“Don’t look at me like that. Just kiss me, damn you.”

...

“YUCK, UNCLE!”

“EW, MISTER BILBO!”

“Hey, Fí, Kí, you know what? We can do whatever we want while uncle Bilbo and misterThorin are being gross!”

“Yes!”

“YES!”

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse any weirdness or errors, I was a bit tipsy while writing this XD 
> 
> Also, I wrote this instead of writing my MA. No regrets. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts about this fic, please consider sharing them in the comments ❤️❤️


End file.
